


somebody's watching over you

by kay_emm_gee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Guardian Angels, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He and she both know the rule, the only rule—they cannot interfere with whether a mortal lives or dies—but it is almost impossible to obey as they watch the dropship fall."</p><p>Clarke and Bellamy have people watching over them, people who will break the rules to help them survive, thrive, and maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

He and she both know the rule, the only rule—they cannot interfere with whether a mortal lives or dies—but it is almost impossible to obey as they watch the dropship fall.

“Please,” she whispers.

“They will make it,” he replies. “They have to.”

Both he and she both sigh in relief (out of habit, not necessity, as they no longer need air where they are) when the children unbuckle their seats, unharmed. The two of them look at each other thoughtfully as the short blonde girl and tall brown-haired boy argue in front of the dropship door.

“The air will be fine, Clarke,” he whispers fondly, knowingly. He, and she, have seen the Grounders, seen the Mountain Men, seen all of what is on the ground. It is almost harder knowing what is in store for these kids than being unaware like them. The air should be the least of their worries.

She cries when the boy hugs his sister. Later, a sad smile appears on her face at the wild look in the brunette girl’s eyes, at her uncontrollable energy and exuberance. She is happy the girl is finally free but knows that innocence will get her into trouble on the ground. “Be safe, please,” she murmurs as the girl jumps into the water.

When the monster comes, she turns away, not being able to watch the girl in danger. She only turns when he whispers, “They saved her. She’s alright.”

Alright is a relative term, she realizes, when she sees the wound on the girl’s leg, when she watches the girl hobble painfully through the forest pursued by Grounders.

He curses when the blonde turns around, intending to go back to save her injured friend after hearing the desperate scream. “Later,” he pleads. “Get him later, when you’re safe.” The spacewalker has the same thought, and he thinks he could grow to like this boy.

He watches with a grim face and she with a disappointed gaze as the brown-haired boy turns the crowd against the blonde. He smiles and she shakes her head when the blonde calls the brown-haired boy afraid. His smile grows bigger and she rolls her eyes when the boy needles the blonde: _brave princess_. The two of them look at each other in frustration as these two strong mortals clash with one another in world already filled with too much conflict. This cannot continue, they know.

“They’re both just scared,” she says.

“They should be,” he replies.

Later, the two of them know what fear is when they watch the blonde dangle over the pit, her only anchor being the brown-haired boy’s hand.

“He won’t drop her,” she says, but the boy is taking too long to pull the girl up and she cannot stand idly by anymore.

She closes her eyes, sinking through the floor until she is next to the brown-haired boy and it is all she can do not to reach out and brush the curls from around his ear. Instead, she leans in and whispers his name: _Bellamy_.

That is all it takes, her voice in the boy’s ear, for him to tug the blonde up from danger.

When she returns, he looks at her in surprise, his raised eyebrow asking if she thinks she is above the rules.

“I was never much for rules,” she says, one hand drifting towards her stomach.

Surprising her, he grins. “Neither was I.”


	2. opposites attract

He and she watch as the lines between the blonde girl and the brown-haired boy are drawn. Like magnets, they attract followers. She gathers peacemakers: the spacewalker, the chancellor’s son, the boy working on the wristbands, and, surprisingly, the sister. He pulls in more violent types, boys who are lost in the same way that he is.

Also just like magnets, they repel each other whenever in close proximity. They push against one another over the goggle-wearing boy who lays moaning in pain, dying. The woman presses her lips together as she watches the two fight, but the man remains stoic.

“They’ll come together,” he says.

“He’s too stubborn. Too lost,” she sighs. Then, in a barely audible whisper she adds, “Maybe that’s my fault,”

The man pretends not to hear, because he knows too well that guilt is a private thing. So, he simply responds, “Give them time.”

“They don’t have a lot of that.”

“Maybe just enough.”

It is not just each other that the boy and girl push away. The man bites his lip and closes his eyes as the blonde girl continually lashes out at the chancellor’s son, blistering him with undeserved accusations and guilt, though she doesn’t figure that out until later. The woman paces with frustrated steps when the siblings fight (over the boy and a kiss, no less).

“You’re making it so much harder than you need to,” she whispers to the two of them.

“They aren’t aware of what they are really up against,” the man reminds her, knowing outside forces will be upon them soon.

The man and woman look at each other with hopeful expressions when the brown-haired boy comforts the little girl with the two braids, who is as drawn to his strength as she was to that of the blonde girl. 

“Maybe not so different after all,” the woman murmurs.

“They have a chance,” the man replies. “If only they stop fighting each other.” 

“One is going to have to change.”

“Both will have to.”

They watch it happen as the magnets collide again over another dying boy, this time on the forest floor. There is a slight push as there was before, but when the blonde girl nods, the brown-haired boy gives in, doesn’t push back, just hands over the knife. And strangely, in the moment of surrender, he isn’t losing ground with her, but gaining it. The magnets begin to flip, slowly, so slowly, and their opposing ends are not quite head-on anymore. 

“They have a chance,” the woman repeats, hope in her voice.

The man nods, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. “It’s a start.”

That precarious beginning is almost destroyed when the chancellor’s son dies and the dark-souled boy is hung at the mercy of misinformed masses. The blonde girl and the brown-haired boy are at odds again, he wanting what’s best for the group ( _fear of the grounders is building that wall_ ) and her wanting justice for her friend ( _the people have a right to know_ ).

The man cups his hand over his mouth, his other running through his hair. He knows the blonde girl thinks she was doing right by the chancellor’s son when she made the accusation, but her sense of justice is too naïve for the ground.

“She inherited that from me,” he says sadly, fondly. “I thought she would’ve learned the lesson by now. My choices should’ve shown her.”

“He’ll help her,” the woman offers as consolation.

She watches, her heart squeezing painfully, as the brown-haired boy so desperately tries to protect the girl with the two braids. Always the protector, the big brother. Ultimately, she is what brings the blonde girl and the brown-haired boy back together. Her death sets the magnets spinning again, until like lines up with like and these two leaders are finally in sync with one another. 

The man and woman close their eyes in relief as the boy and girl stand in front of the crowd, speaking as one, stepping into their roles with reluctant confidence.

“Can they do this?” The woman asks the man.

“With some help,” he replies, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

She sighs, then smiles back. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: this fic is sort of on hiatus due to other projects that have spun out of my control. I'll update, but very sporadically - just wanted to let readers know :/

**Author's Note:**

> So this would just not leave my head and I don't know quite where it's going, though I do have some ideas. Thinking I need to work on the tone, so new chapters may be different but IDK, I just gotta let it do its thing I guess.


End file.
